


Roommates

by aminathescorpio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Bisexual!Harry Potter, Cuddling and Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Draco is obsessed with Teen Titans, F/F, F/M, Flirty Cormac McLaggen, Flirty Harry Potter, Fluff, Gay!Draco Malfoy, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm adding tags as I go lol, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Muggle!Draco Malfoy, Muggle!Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Obsessive Fangirl Draco Malfoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persian Harry Potter, Pining Harry Potter, Some angst, We Die Like Men, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: Harry Potter is excited to meet start college. And he’s excited to meet his new roommate too.However, this sexy blond man is more than he bargained for.INCOMPLETE AND UP FOR ADOPTION!!!PERMANENT HIATUS!!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, brief Cormac McLaggen/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading my fic! I’ll try to update regularly.

Harry hums quietly to himself as he starts moving his things into his new room. It is a quite pretty room, with a full-body mirror next to a bathroom. The bathroom leads to his roommate’s room on the other side.

As he looks into the mirror, he inspects himself. His untidy raven hair, his green sparkling eyes, his tanned skin. He sighs, and runs a hand through his messy hair. He hopefully checks the door again.

He had been hoping to see his new roommate, but he hadn’t come yet. Too bad.

The apartment itself is pretty. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a nice living room. It is small enough to feel cozy but big enough to be spacious. Plus, it isn't too far from his new college, Hogwarts Institution.

Harry doesn't know what Hogwarts is like yet, but from the website he had already started taking a liking to it. It had homey feel to it. Plus, his parents had gone here.

The thought of his parents brings back the usual ache in his heart, but now it's just a dull throb. They had died in a car accident when he was one. For the next twelve years of his life, he had lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They were rather nasty, especially Dudley, their obese, spoilt son. However, once he turned thirteen, he was handed over to his godfather, Sirius Black. Well, more like Sirius gathered a shitload of lawyers and demanded for Harry’s custody. He smiles softly at the memory. Those had been the best years of his life.

As he gets lost in his nostalgia, he fails to notice the front door opening and the sound of soft footsteps fill the quiet apartment. He only notices when the figure leaning on his doorframe clears his throat rather awkwardly. He immediately snaps up his head and instantly gets lost into those pools of fog swirling with specks of blue ink.  
***  
Draco Malfoy is drowning into those pools of liquid emerald. The boy’s eyes are extremely captivating. With extreme effort, Draco pulls himself free from their grasp.

“Hi.” He says. The boy falters for a moment.  
“Um, hey.” He replies sheepishly. “I’m Harry Potter.”  
“Draco Malfoy.” He replies. He holds out his hand. Harry stares at it for a moment, then quickly shakes it. Harry’s hands are calloused and strangely warm, as if there’s a flame inside his hands.  
“Nice to meet you, roomie.” Harry smiles. Despite himself, Draco feels a small smile rest upon his face.  
***  
Harry is immediately blown away by his new roommate. He has the palest skin, with hair like polished marble. It is in a neat bun on the nape of his neck. He isn't handsome, or even attractive. He is beautiful; he is elegant; he is all sharp angles and smooth skin. Harry blushes thinking about it.

Harry can barely stop eye-fucking him on the spot. It doesn't help that he's wearing a V-neck, from which his collarbone peeked out teasingly. It also doesn't help that he's wearing tailored trousers (Harry could tell) which accent the slight curve of his hips and his long, nimble legs. The black Cuban heels only make it sexier.

“Nice to meet you too, Harry.” He replies smoothly. Harry adores the way he makes an ordinary name like _Harry_ , for fuck’s sake, sound so sexy.

“I’ll be in my room.” He says, the hint of a smirk on his face. Before Harry can comment, though, he turns on his heel is walks away smoothly down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to update. I have lot of things to work on, but I'm working on new Drarry stories!  
> This chapter is really pointless, though.

**Roommates**

**Chapter 2**

Draco sighs as he pulls his hair out of the tight bun it’s in. His skull aches. He brings out a fine-toothed comb for his pocket and starts to comb it out.

Honestly, Harry is rather sexy, he wasn’t going to deny it. But the fact that he's sexy is going to make it hard for Draco to live with him.

Draco is already arranging (cramming, actually) his hair care products on the tiny sink in their shared bathroom when Harry walks in on him. He gapes at the sink.

“How much shampoo do you need?” He asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“It’s not only shampoo, Potter. It’s also conditioner, gel, detangler, cream, -“

“Ok, I get the point. And you can call me Harry.”

“I’d rather not. Potter.” Draco replies. He's made it a habit to call people by their surnames. It's just how he is. Harry chuckles.

“Your choice, then. Malfoy.” He says pointedly. Despite himself, Draco laughs. Then Harry gives him a grin and walks out, leaving Draco feeling slightly happier.

The memory of the incident makes Draco smile a little. Harry isn’t bad. He wonders inwardly how he had even agreed to having a roommate. His mother could be such a pest a times.

“Hey Draco?” Draco looks up from the bed. Harry is standing at the doorway of his room, the one that leads to the hallway.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me to the cafe nearby. You know, just to get to know you better.” Harry looks rather desperate and fidgety. Normally, Draco would reject it, but something about Harry makes him reconsider.

He must have taken too long to respond, because Harry flushes and says “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I mean, we’ve only just met…”

“No, I’ll go. I’d like to get to know you, too.” Draco says firmly. Harry looks surprised for a moment, then smiles.

“Great. Let’s go.”

Draco gets his rubber band and quickly puts his hair in a messy bun. Not _messy_ messy, but artfully messy. He gets up and walks with Harry into the hallway, the living room and to the front door. He grabs his black overcoat from the rack; it is a rather chilly September for some reason. Plus, it looks extremely sexy on him.

As they walk down the stairs to the garage, Draco takes a moment to look at Harry properly. Harry’s hair is like a rat’s nest, but he somehow pulls off the look. He’s only wearing a green sweater with a big ‘H’ on it and jeans with some black Vans. All in all, a rather simple getup, compared to Draco’s outfit.

“Who’s car?” Harry asks. Draco snaps out of his little world and realizes that they’ve reached the garage.

“Huh?”

“Who’s driving?” Draco would have suggested his car, but driving a Ferrari had already caused enough ruckus around the small town. He didn’t want people putting smudges on his new car.

“I’d rather you dri-“

“Is that a Ferrari?!” Harry exclaims. He runs towards Draco’s car, and admires it fervently. Draco appreciates that he doesn’t actually touch it. “Holy shit. I wonder who it’s for.”

“It’s mine.” Draco says helpfully. Harry stares at him.

“You have a Ferrari?!”

Draco shrugs. The Ferrari wasn’t nearly as nice as his Lamborghini, but he wasn’t about to bring his best car just for college.

“Can we use it?” Harry asks excitedly.

“I’d rather not have anyone drool over my car. Or smudge the glass.” Draco shuddered. Finger smudges were the absolute _worst_.

“Please please _please_?” Harry begs. He pouts his lip, and Draco had to admit, he looks fucking _adorable_.

Draco sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Just this once.”

“Yes!” Harry runs over to the car and stands by the passenger seat.

“Move back.” Draco says. He fishes around in his pockets until he gets the car buttons. He presses one, and the doors of the Ferrari start to raise up and outwards, like a butterfly’s wings. Harry looks like he’s about to melt into a puddle of amazement. Draco gets into the driver’s seat, and ushers Harry in. Harry, still dazed, enters into the passenger seat.

“This is fucking awesome.” He says. Draco laughs.

After letting Harry open and close the doors with the button at least three times, they set out for the cafe. Harry directs Draco to the place. It’s a small building with a few people outside of it. Once they see the car, they start staring and pointing at it. Draco grips the steering wheel tightly as he parks. When the doors open, they start to shout and squeal.

Draco sighs as he and Harry get down. People are still staring. He walks briskly into the cafe, which is called Jade’s Java. It has a homey feel to it, which Draco likes. There are tables and chairs, but there are also teal beanbags next to the windows and folded blue blankets on the carpeted floor. In one corner, there are bookshelves filled with books and magazines. It looks bohemian and avant-garde.

"It looks nice." Draco comments. Harry nods. "Let's order our coffee and snag the beanbags by the biggest window." Draco looks at the biggest window. It has a view of the town, and the sunset too. It looks spectacular.

They walk to the counter. "Jade!" Harry calls out. A few seconds later, a lady comes out of the back room. She has a pink pixie cut, several piercings and tattoos on her arms. Draco only has one tattoo, which was on his ribs. It said 'Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.' He didn't know who had said it, but it felt... personal for some reason.

"Harry! It's been a while. Who's this?" She turns to look at Draco. Her smile is warm.

"Draco Malfoy." He says.

"Nice to meet you." She beams. He can't find anything to reply with, but thankfully she spares him the chance.

"What would you guys like?"

"I'll have my usual." Harry says. He turns to Draco. "What do you want Draco?"

Draco looks at the menu over their heads. It's in chalk, but is written in beautiful calligraphy.

"I'll have the pumpkin spice latte and a croissant." 

"Coming right up. You guys just get your seats and I'll bring your order to you." She disappears into the back room.

They walk over to the beanbags and sit down. Draco admits reluctantly that they're comfy.

"How come you came to Ilvermony?" Harry asks.

"What do you mean?" Draco asks, even though he knows exactly what Harry means.

"I mean, you have a fucking Ferrari. You're rich. Ilvermony is like an average town. Hogwarts is even more average."

"Sometimes I prefer being average." Draco shrugs. He wasn't going to talk about his father just yet.

Harry eyes him suspiciously, but doesn't say anything. Soon, Jade brings their drinks. Instead of getting to know each other, they just sit on the bean bags admiring the silence and the view. For some reason, Draco prefers this to mindless chatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all. I have absolutely no excuse for being absent for 4 months. I am a terrible person.  
> However, I've taken my time to like plan the book out and add more tags to it. I don't know if I'll write smut just yet.  
> Also, if you guys can check out my latest post, that would be really cool. It's basically a suggestion place for some other ideas I've been having.  
> Also please point out any mistakes I've made. I didn't get a beta (we die like men.)  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter :D

Harry is totally fucked.

Draco Malfoy is fucking _hot_.

When they were in the cafe, wrapped up in blankets and admiring the view, it was all Harry could do to not pounce on him. The way the sunset's glow contoured his sharp face was ethereal.

For the last three days, they've been going regularly and watching the sunset from the bug window. And each time, Harry spends at least half of his time admiring Draco's smooth pale skin, his sharp jawline, his slightly pouty lips.

The fact that Harry's being this poetic was another sign that he's screwed.

Harry sighs to himself and switches off the stove. Since Draco is pants at cooking, he usually does the kitchen work. The one times that Draco tried to help led to disaster.

"Potter." Harry turns and sees Draco in a fluffy blue bathrobe, his hair wrapped in a towel. The most ridiculous part is the lime green face mask on him. Harry almost snorts.

"Yeah?" 

"What's that?" Draco gestures to what's on the stove.

"Abghoost." Harry replies. He's not surprised that Draco doesn't know what it is. His dad's side of the family was Persian, so he had taught Sirius and his husband, Remus, lots of different Persian recipes and lots of other recipes he could get his hands on; they had taught Harry. Harry was a particular fan Mediterranean food and and West African dishes. 

"What is it made of?" Draco asks curiously. "It smells good."

"It's like a stew made out of tomatoes, lamb, potatoes, chickpeas and beans."

"Sounds interesting." Draco murmurs, absentmindedly playing with the rope of his bathrobe.

"Nice face mask." Harry snickers.

"Hey!"

"Calm down, blondie."

Draco glares at him. "Sod off four-eyes."

"Hey!"

Draco sniggers.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my face scrub Potter." And with a 'hmph' Draco marched away. Harry smiled after him.

***

Draco sighed as he peeled off his face mask. Harry was just so handsome! The fact that he could cook made him even sexier.

Draco let his mind wander as he rubbed his specialized face cream onto his smooth skin. He wondered what it would be like if Harry carried him. 

"Stop!" He murmurs to himself. Once he gets started, he would get _way_ too invested in his and Harry's pretend love life.

He admires himself in front of the mirror.

"You are an absolute beauty." Draco says to his reflection, pouting. "Nobody even comes close to you. You're just undeniably sexy."

Draco usually talks to his reflection whenever he sees himself in a mirror. His mother used to joke about calling him Narcissus instead of Draco. Of course, that would have been weird because his mother's name is Narcissa.

He pulls on a pair of blue satin pajamas. Yes, he still enjoys wearing matching jammies.

He walks into the living room and oh _Lord_. Harry's just in a white T-shirt that stretches across his brand chest and _boxers_. 

Luckily, Harry's too distracted by the TV to notice him.

"What movie is that?" Draco asks.

"Rampage." Harry replies, still staring at the TV screen. From what Draco can make out, there seems to be an extremely buff baldy and a giant gorilla.

"Where's the stew?" Draco asks, his stomach growling.

"Dining table."

Draco wanders over to the dining table, moaning slightly at the scent of the stew. He ladles a generous amount into his bowl and grabs two slices of the flat bread. He goes to the couch and sits next to Harry, putting his feet up on Harry's legs.

"Your feet." Harry looks at him pointedly. Draco sniffs. He usually doesn't have to share the couch with anyone at home, so he just has to compromise.

"Either you move to the floor or leave my feet up." Draco says.

Harry gives him an odd look, then shrugs and continues watching the movie on the TV. 

Once Draco takes the first spoon of soup, he actually _moans_ out loud. He's too blissed out to care, though. The soup is just rich enough, with the tomatoey goodness and the spices and _everything_ about it.

"This is amazing!" He marvels. Harry chuckles at him.

Draco scarfs down his food in record time. 

"Ah." He sighs, content. Harry laughs at him again.

Draco watches the rest of the movie even though he has no idea what the fuck is going on.

Soon, its over.

"What do you want to watch?" Harry asks generously, handing him the remote. Draco blushes.

"Promise that you won't laugh." He sighs.

"I won't." Harry promises.

Draco switches it to _Teen Titans_.

"Nice choice." Harry smirks.

"I said don't laugh!"

"I'm not!"

Draco scrolls through the list of episodes until he find his favorite, _The End_.

"That's your favorite?" Harry asks, aghast.

"Obviously." Draco snorts. "What's yours?"

"The one with their origin story, _obviously_."

"You mean _Go_?" Draco says.

"Do you know the names of _all_ the episodes?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Um, me."

"I'm not surprised. You seem like the type who just plays any random episode at any random time."

"Um... doesn't everyone do that?"

"No! You need to pick a specific time and location and decide on which season you're going to watch and..." Draco rambles until he realizes that he's come off as the obsessed fangirl type.

Harry smirks at him. "Done talking?"

"Shut up."

They both watch the episodes in silence.

Well, Harry's silent at least. Draco keeps commenting about the characters.

"No, don't touch him! He's for Starfire! Get your hands off him!" He shouts to the TV.

"Calm down, Malfoy." Harry actually sounds alarmed.

"No, don't! ARGH!" He screams as he launches his giant tub of popcorn at the TV. Harry's looking scared now.

"You're really... passionate about this." Harry mutters, almost to himself.

"Yes I am." Draco replies, watching as Raven defeats Trigon.

Once the episode is over, Draco comes back to his senses and realizes that he's spilled popcorn all over the floor. He flushes.

"Um..." He starts, not knowing how to explain himself.

To his surprise, Harry starts laughing. His laugh is deep and it makes Draco shiver.

"You're the most interesting roommate I've ever had." Harry smiles at him.

"Obviously. I'm probably the most interesting person you'll ever come across in your life."

"Okay blondie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Titans is amazing. And I mean the original.  
> Anyways, is the ending of the chapter too abrupt? I'm not sure.  
> I'll update this week (I actually promise this time.)  
> See ya! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a little jelly ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have absolutely no excuse at this point. I'm sorry for being so unreliable.  
> Also, I know I'm switching tenses between chapters but honestly I'm too lazy to fix them. This story is mainly for experimenting so I'm not really concerned about things like that.

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Lunch Hall, munching on his pizza slice quietly. He had a Forensic Science paper to read (he already had homework on the first day of college; ugh) later in the day, but for now he was-

“Harry!” He turned his head to see Ron and Hermione rushing towards him. He smiled. They were his best friends, and he hadn’t really gotten the chance to talk to them with all the stress of moving into his apartment.

“Hey guys. What’s up?” He smiled as they sat down in front of him. As usual, Hermione had a textbook in front of her and Ron was stuffing his face with food.

“My Stats class is so wonderful!” Hermione said happily. “The questions are so challenging!”

Harry shook his head in amusement. Trust Hermione to get excited over hard college courses.

“My classes are alright.” Ron said, spraying food bits everywhere. Hermione smacked the back of his head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You’re making a mess everywhere!”

As they continued to bicker, Harry hastily broke them up.

“Alright, alright. How are your roommates?” They were all sharing rooms with people, although in different places.

“Pansy’s pretty cool.” Hermione smiled.

“Blaise is alright. A bit of a prick, but he’s cool.” Ron shrugged. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione kept on stealing glances at each other, blushing when they were caught. A slow grin formed on his face. _This_ was interesting news.

“How’s your roommate?” Hermione asked curiously.

“He’s pretty interesting. And hot.”

“Harry!” Hermione scolded, swatting his head with her hand. 

Harry laughed as he ducked under her hand. Just like old times.

***

Draco hugged himself tightly as he walked away from the Slytherin Lunch Hall. For some reason the temperature had dropped by like fifteen degrees, and he was woefully unprepared for the cold.

“You alright there?” Draco turned his head to see a tall, muscly guy smiling down at him. He had sandy blond hair and pale blue eyes. He was rather handsome, and he looked around Draco’s age.

“I’m alright. Just unprepared for the temperature drop.” Draco admitted sheepishly. The man smiled at him.

“You’re probably not from around here, then. It’s a normal thing around this area.” To Draco’s surprise, he shrugged his jacket off and handed it to him.

“Here. You can have it.”

“But won’t you be cold?”

“Nah. I’m used to it.” He shrugged. He handed it to Draco insistently.

“Thanks.” Draco flushed, wearing it. It smelled of pumpkin spice and an earthier, richer scent. It was too big on him, the sleeves dwarfing his arms and the hem of it reaching his mid thighs.

“What’s your name?” The man asked. “I’m Cormac.”

“Draco.”

“Nice name. Latin, right?”

Draco nodded, trying not to blush. It wasn’t everyday handsome guys flirted with him so openly. 

A shout brought him out his thoughts.

“Hey Draco!” He looked up and saw Harry walking towards him with a tall, freckled ginger and a shorter girl with extremely bushy hair. It looked strangely attractive in a nerdy way. If Draco was into girls, he would have blushed a little.

“Hi Harry.” Draco smiled. He noticed that Harry looked at Cormac in a strange way.

“Hello, Draco. I’m Hermione, Harry’s best friend. He’s talked to us about you.” She smiled warmly.

“I’m Ron. You’ll probably see lots of my family here.” The tall boy shrugged, a half-smile on his lips.

“Do you guys have classes now? We could all hang out together. We could invite other people too.” Cormac asked, smiling.

“That sounds nice.” Draco replied. Since it was the first week, they didn’t have a lot of work to do.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all nodded. “That would be great.”

They all started talking about people Draco had never heard before. Cormac was the first to notice his confusion.

“I just remembered you’re not from here. We can introduce you to everyone tonight.” He smiled.

“That would be nice.” Draco said gratefully, rolling back the sleeves of the jacket so he could actually see his hands again.

“How does eight sound?” Cormac said. Everyone nodded in agreement. “Sounds like a date then!”

Before he could react, Cormac whisked him away, a large hand around his shoulder.

“Since you’re new to this place and all, I could give you a tour of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.” His voice was deeper and quieter than it was before; it sent shivers down Draco’s spine.

“That would be really nice.” Draco smiled. He didn’t feel the glare coming from behind them.

***

“We weren’t even done talking!” Harry protested, indignantly.

“Technically, we were.” Hermione piped in, ignoring Harry as he glared at her.

“Relax, mate. You guys just met a few days ago.” Ron said reasonably.

“So? _I_ could have given him a tour of the grounds.” Harry said sulkily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“There’s no point whining about it now. You can do something else for him another time.”

Harry perked up at that. “Yeah. I can.”

***

Later that evening, Draco left their flat with Harry to go to the pub where everybody was meant to meet up.

“Why on earth is it called the Three Broomsticks?” Draco said, confused. Harry shrugged.

“Who knows? But once you try their butter beer, you’ll never criticize them again.”

“Butterbeer?”

Harry grinned at him widely. “You’ll love it. Come on, we’re nearly there.” Their flat was a few minutes away from Hogsmeade, which Draco now knew was like a miniature town on its own. It consisted of shopping centers, restaurants, pubs, coffee shops and many other small businesses. 

They soon got to the boisterous pub, which had a warm glow coming out of it. Harry led him to a set of tables in the back, where there were lots of people Draco had seen before. He only recognized Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cormac.

Each table in the back was big enough to fit about eight people, compared to the smaller four seaters around the front. There were also booths aligning the wall.

On a table, he saw Ron, Hermione and Cormac, along with three other people he didn’t know. Cormac waved him and Harry over.

“Hello.” Draco smiled as he sat down next to him on the booth in the middle. Harry sat next to him on his right side, opposite Hermione.

“What’s up?’ Cormac smiled at him. Draco shrugged.

“Nothing much.”

Before Cormac could talk again, a waiter interrupted them.

“You still want to try the butter beer?” Harry smiled.

“As long as it’s as good as you say.”

Harry quickly placed the orders for everyone on the table.

“Harry! Aren’t you going to introduce your roommate to us?” One of the strangers asked. She had short black hair, and she wore a black tube top with black ripped jeans and Doc Martens. She had heavy eyeliner on, and matte black lipstick. All in all, she looked like a very intimidating gothic kind or person.

“Right! Draco, the girl in all black is Pansy. Luna’s the one with blond hair and Neville’s the last bloke. Luna, Pansy and Neville, this is Draco. He’s not from around here.”

Draco waved at them politely.

“There are Wrackspurts around your head.” The girl called Luna said. Her voice was serene and oddly entrancing. 

“Not this again.” Ron groaned.

“What’s a… Wrackspurt?” Draco asked, confused.

“Don’t worry about that now.” Harry said hastily. “Our drinks are here!”

The waitress handed them their drinks and left. Draco eyed the open bottle warily. It looked… alright.

“Don’t worry mate, just try it. It’s amazing.” Cormac grinned at him.

Draco nodded, and tentatively tried a sip. He gasped. It tasted like soda flavored with butterscotch and whipped cream, only stronger.

“This is amazing!” He exclaimed. Both Harry and Cormac chuckled at that. Draco downed the rest of his drink eagerly, soon feeling delightfully tipsy. Just a little, just enough to feel good. Now, everyone was a little light-headed too.

Cormac slipped a sly arm around his waist. Draco blushed, but he didn’t push away. He spent the rest of the evening resting his head on Cormac’s shoulder, enjoying his scent and oblivious to Harry’s predicament.

Midnight came far too soon, and they all got up to leave. Before they did, Cormac pecked Draco’s cheek and slipped a piece of paper into his hands.

“Call me.” He whispered. Draco blushed and nodded. 

Harry was fuming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have an in day.  
> Then drama happens in the evening ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I've finally updated. I'm sorry to all of you guys for the long wait, and thank you Marie for reminding me about this.  
> Tbh this is turning out to be more like a collection of inter-related (is that a word?) drabbles than an actual storyline lol

Draco smiled to himself as he filed Harry’s nails. Draco had finally convinced him to have a spa day where they just relaxed and gossiped. So far, it was doing them a world of good.

“Because Ron and Hermione _clearly_ into each other, but if I interfere I don’t know what’ll happen.” Harry groaned.

“Just set them up on a date.” Draco laughed. The sight of Harry ranting in a bathrobe and a hot pink face mask was quite funny. It didn’t help that his hair was wrapped in a towel, or that he was wearing fluffy bunny slippers.

Draco knew that he looked just as, if not more ridiculous than Harry. His own hair was in pigtails, and he had a charcoal face mask on. He had just taken the cucumber slices off of his eyes a few minutes ago.

“How? The moment I even suggest it they start looking like fucking tomatoes.”

“You need to be subtle about it.” Draco said, handing Harry the file to do his own nails. It had taken a little while to teach him, but Harry was now moderately proficient at nail care.

“How?”

“Well, you could set them up. Say that you want the three of them to hang out, but you never show up. They’ll be forced to talk to each other and eventually confront their feelings. And slow down there.” He said when Harry started filing a bit too enthusiastically.

“That’s brilliant!” Harry grinned. The bed jostled when he bounced a bit.

“Of course it is.” Draco said. “I’m a genius.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Harry rolled his eyes playfully. Draco’s heart clenched for some unknown reason.

“Are you done?” Draco asked, inspecting his nails. They weren’t half bad.

“You’ve clearly im-” Draco was cut off when his phone rang. “Ugh, who is that?”

He stood up to get the phone on the dresser. It was Cormac. He frowned and picked the call.

“Hello?” He asked. It had been three weeks since he had met Cormac, and the prick hadn’t even bothered to call him _once_.

“Hey Draco.” Cormac sounded a bit breathless. “I’m sorry I haven’t called you.”

“Really, hm?” He asked.

“Look, I just had a lot of things to do. I’m really sorry.” Draco sighed. As much as he was annoyed, Cormac _did_ sound sorry about it.

And he was handsome too.

“It’s ok. Maybe we’ll meet up later?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, yeah. How about Honeydukes tonight at eight?” Honeydukes was the local candy shop, and Draco had a _very_ big sweet tooth.

“Alright. See you then.” He cut the call.

“Who was that?” Harry asked.

Draco sighed. “Cormac.” Harry made a face but didn’t say anything.

“Well, get over here then. Come talk about it.” Harry smiled. Draco sat on the bed with a huff and crossed his legs. Harry took his hand and started to put on a base coat of nail polish. Draco knew that he had skipped several steps in the manicure process but he refrained from pointing them out.

“Like, he gave me his number and I called him so he’d have mine. Then he didn’t even bother to call me for three whole _weeks_. I tried a few times but it always went to his voicemail.”

Harry tsked and continued to apply the base coat.

“And now he just called me and said that he was sorry and he wants to meet up at eight.”

“Are you going?” Harry asked. Draco shrugged. “I said I would.”

Harry was quiet for a moment. “I think you should, just to see if he really means it.” His tone was odd.

“If you say so.” Draco shrugged. “So,” He started. “Tell me about your parents. What’s your home life like?”

Harry’s face tightened. “They’re dead.”

Draco froze. “Oh. _Oh_ , I’m so sorry I asked.”

“It’s ok.” Harry said.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to lie about it, I really am sorry, I had absolutely no idea-”

“Draco.” Harry cut in, gripping his hands tightly. “It’s really ok. I’m used to it.”

“Are you sure?” He asked. Harry smiled and nodded. “How about your parents?”

Draco scowled. “I hate my parents. Well, my dad anyways.”

“What did he do?”

“He cares more about the future of the family business than his actual family.”

“That’s tough.” Harry said, blowing on Draco’s nails to make the base coat dry faster. “How about your mum?”

“She’s alright, but she never does anything when my dad acts like a dick.”

Harry hummed at the back of his throat. “Not to be rude or anything, but I really can’t believe you convinced me to do this.”

Draco laughed. “I’m pretty sure I can convince you to do anything I want you to.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. At least, Draco thought he did under the face mask.

***

They spent the rest of the Saturday afternoon watching _Teen Titans_ while eating the leftovers of Harry’s abghoost, which Draco was now obsessed with.

“I don’t know how you make this so good.” Draco said over a mouthful from his third bowl. Harry laughed.

“I can teach you if you want.”

Draco shook his head. “It won’t be as good as yours.”

“There are lots of other foods I can make too. There’s this kind of West African rice dish that’s _really_ good.”

“If you’re making it, I’ll eat anything.” Draco moaned over the rich stew. Harry laughed again.

***

Later that evening, Draco got ready for his date with Cormac. He pulled on a simple black button up with jeans and his Chelsea boots. He grabbed his black overcoat from the rack next to the door.

Harry had fallen asleep in front of the TV, so Draco had had to half-support and half-drag him to his bed. It was rather hard, because Harry was quite muscular and practically his height. Draco had tried to ignore the way his heart pounded when he gripped Harry’s biceps.

When he finally got Harry to his bed, he had smiled softly when he noticed a small teddy bear on his bed.

He tucked Harry in and got ready for his date.

Now he was walking briskly in the chilly weather, hugging himself tightly. Their flat was only a five minute walk from Hogwarts, so he decided to just go by foot. Now, he was regretting passing up the option of a warm, toasty car.

The cobbled streets of Hogsmeade were empty, making him shiver involuntarily.

Soon, he arrived at the sweets shop. He walked inside, moaning from relief as the delightfully warm air hit him. He looked around and noticed that the shop was a bit empty, with only a few people present. Cormac wasn’t there. He checked his watch. It was five minutes to eight, so he supposed that he was a bit early.

So he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After thirty minutes, Cormac still hadn’t arrived. Draco scowled to himself and jerkily pulled his jacket back on. He was a fool to actually-

“Draco!” He turned to see Cormac stumble in, out of breath. Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s your excuse this time?” He sneered. Cormac shifted nervously, and tugged at the hair on his neck. Then, Draco got a sneak peek of his neck when his collar shifted. Were those-

He walked up to Cormac and yanked his collar aside. There, on his neck, were several purpling hickeys. And his breath-

“Are you seriously _drunk_?” Draco nearly yelled, shoving him back.

“I-I can explain.” Cormac sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Draco held a hand up.

“I don’t want to hear it.” He shoved past Cormac and stormed out of the shop angrily. How _dare_ he?

As he stormed away in the cold, a large hand on his shoulder pulled him back. He winced as Cormac shoved him into the brick wall of the shop.

“Just chill, Draco.” Cormac slurred.

“Get the fuck off me!”

He tried to push Cormac away, but the latter was much stronger than him even when drunk.

“Just wait.” Cormac whined, holding his arms down and pressing up against him. He leaned forward-

Someone yanked him away and Draco gasped as they landed a hard punch on Cormac’s nose.

“Don’t fucking touch him.” The person growled, holding Cormac up by his collar.

Draco looked at the person’s face and gasped.

It was Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	6. HIATUS

Hey guys.  
So, I'm going on a temporary hiatus because I have lots of exams coming up, and I need to study really well :(  
I might still post a few drabbles, but probably nothing too wordy.  
I'll probably get back full time in mid December or so.  
Sorry :(((


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys 

I'm really sorry but I think I'm probably going to drop this story :(

I just can't really find any inspiration for it anymore. And also, I need to work on my commitment problems (!in writing!)

If anyone wants to take over, feel free to email me about it.

Thanks for reading, and sorry :((


End file.
